JasmineCall-Day2-Morning2
Morning – Part 2 of 2 (Head towards the bathroom) What’s that? Go down the hall for a closer look. (Serenthia +1) (Go back towards the bathroom) (Go into the bathroom) (Finish up and go) See her at the corner of your eye. (Serenthia +1) Hey, let’s have lunch and work out whatever is going on. I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you out anyway. (Serenthia +2) (Go back to your office) Hey, we have a review contract with this building right? How long would it take to get the last 5 minutes? I don’t know. Something weird. That’s the girl from the coffee shop. I knew I saw her! This is going to sound crazy, but she wasn’t there! No tricks here. It was weird. I could feel her, like I was being watched, but I couldn’t see her. No, I thought I was just obsessing or something at that point, so I continued on to the bathroom. Tell Jasmine that she’s hotter. (Jasmine +2, Emily -1) I saw her out of the corner of my eye as I entered the hall, but when I turned to look she was gone. I was sure that my brain was playing tricks on me here, then I saw her out of the corner of my eye again. I felt like an idiot for talking to myself there, but I knew she was there. This is when I came in the office. What happened? (Watch her work) How is it gone? What happened? You think she’s involved? (Sit at your desk) Those are good points. You may be right. (Emily +1) You’re right, she’s at least a person of interest. Let’s see what Jasmine digs up and then make the call. (Emily +1) (Back to work) (Get some water from the cooler in the hall) Have a drink. Go inside. Ask if she’s okay. Try to comfort Emily. (Emily +1) (Kneel down beside her) Everything’s going to be okay. (Let her pull you closer) Gently kiss her head while you wait it out. (Emily +1) (Try to ignore it as you feel yourself begin to harden) Don’t worry about it, you’re only human. What happened? (Hug her) Oh, Emily. I’m so sorry. What do you mean? Uh huh. Why so big an argument? Was it a pain point or something? Whoa, harsh. Do you have a place to stay? At least you had somewhere to go. (+1) Really? Why? The bartender I like? You mean Faith? Really? Why do you think so? Why would that cheer her up? Oh yeah, sorry about that. It sounds like you two got along well. What did you talk about so much? What do you mean by watching people? So you two really watched some couple making out? What happened next? (Whisper in her ear) Try me. (Emily +2) Uh, oh. (+1) (Take a chance and brush your lips against her ear) Were you really that turned on? (Emily +2) Then what happened? Why? That’s hot! (Nod at her lap) I can tell. Grab her hips, holding her close and ask her to finish the story. (+1) I’m enjoying you as much as the story. You were both getting off with each other. (Emily +1) Why not? You are undoubtedly sexy. (Thrust against her) So what happened next? (Emily +2) And what? Yeah, that’s hot. Did you? (Emily +2) And she’s sexy as hell. (Rub her breast) (+1) I can’t imagine you masturbating in public. (Hold her tight) (Thrust yourself against her a few times as she finishes coming) Don’t apologize. I really don’t mind at all. It’s worse than you think. Look. (Nod at the laptop) The webcam light is on, Jasmine is watching. I don’t know, but we should get back to work. (Go back to your desk) (Continue) (Continue) (Listen) (Listen) A good show huh? Okay, see you tomorrow. What’s that? Quit beating around the bush and just ask. (Joking) If i do, can I kick his ass for dumping you? (Emily +1) Sounds good. See you tomorrow. (Go home) this point you should have 34 points with Jasmine, 48 points with Azumi, 44 points with Emily, 40 points with Natalie, 21 points with Serenthia and 20 points with everyone else Next page Category:Jasmine Category:Day 2